Travels of the guardians
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Sly Cooper journeys to Angel Island and steals the Master Emerald. Now Knuckles is on a quest for revenge as he hunts down Sly Cooper. Along the way he meets Carmelita and the team up to go after Sly together.
1. Thief in the Night

**Travels of the Guardians **

It was a cold night on Angel Island. That night Vector and Mighty sat back to back on opposite sides of the Master Emerald.

Espio had taken the night off and Knuckles was out with Julie-Su. So needless to say the two were slightly annoyed with being left out and projected their anger to their companion.

"This is bullshit." Complained Mighty." Why'd we get stuck on this stupid watch?"

"I don't know." Said Vector." Luck of the draw or something like that." The two continued to argue unaware of how that a figure stood above the Master Emerald.

The figure tried to grab the emerald and pick it up but found it to be a futile effort. He tried to remain silent as well as so Mighty and Vector didn't notice him. The figure scratched his head as he stood atop the emerald to think of a way he could move it.

But then it was at this time that Vector heard something strange. The sound of slight grunting coming from above him. So the crocodile turned and looked up and there he saw someone on top of the master emerald.

"HEY!" exclaimed Vector as he jumped to his feet. Mighty did the same as he saw the thief. The two stood on opposite sides of the thief atop the master emerald.

Just then Mighty jumped up at the thief. But then the thief jumped up into the sky avoiding Mighty. So Mighty jumped past him and flew down onto Vector, and then the two fell onto the ground.

Just then the two got up and prepared to jump the thief. But then the thief raised a strange object in his hand, Vector and Mighty prepared themselves to be attacked with his weapon.

But then the thief brought down his weapon and smashed the Master Emerald much to Vector and Mighty's surprise. Then the Master Emerald shattered into several smaller pieces.

It was at this time that the thief grabbed the pieces as they flew into the air. The thief put them into his pocket and quickly dashed off.

"Hey!" shouted Mighty." Stop right there." Then he quickly gave chase.

The thief was fast, and Mighty was having trouble keeping him in eyesight due to the darkness of night. But Mighty followed him all the way to the island's edge, but when he expected to find the thief he found nothing. Then looking up in the sky he could make out the outline of the thief parachuting away.

"Damn." Grunted Mighty as he stomped his foot to the ground. Mighty quickly returned to Vector and found him looking over the scene of the crime.

Several pieces of the Master Emerald were still there, but they were only small pieces.

"Knuckles is not going to be happy about this." Said Vector as he held one of the smaller pieces in his hand.

Meanwhile at that time the thief parachuted across the sky and landed on the ground on the other side.

Then he began running into the darkness, as he ran faint glows of the moonlight flashed down on him revealing him for a short time. He was a raccoon with a strange cane in his hand.

The raccoon continued to run the pieces of the master emerald jingling in his pockets. He ran up until he came to a road.

Then suddenly a large truck drove up in front of him. The door suddenly slid open and a turtle in a wheelchair was seen with a hippo at the wheel. The raccoon quickly jumped in and the van drove off.

"Did you get it Sly?" asked the turtle.

"You bet Bentley." Said the raccoon named Sly as he pulled the bag holding the master emerald in it. Then he turned in upside down and spread it over the van floor.

"Nice Sly." Said the hippo as he turned his head to see the jewels. Looking past him you could see the van driving all over the road.

"Murray." Exclaimed Bentley." Keep your eyes on the road." Murray turned his attention back to the wheel and drove back on track. Then Sly and Bentley turned to each other.

"Did you encounter any trouble while getting it Sly?" asked Bentley.

"Some." Replied Sly as he sat down." But nothing I couldn't handle."

"Really?" asked Bentley." Was Carmelita there so soon?"

"No." replied Sly." There were two guardians."

"Two." Said Murray chiming in." You took out two guys?"

"I'm sure you could have taken much more Murray." Chuckled Sly.

Meanwhile back at Angel Island. Knuckles and Julie-Su were returning after their night together.

The two walked up to the pyramid and on top where the emerald was kept. Looking down from the top was Vector and Mighty.

"Oh we are screwed." Said Vector.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mighty as he put his hands on his head." What the hell are we going to do?" Just then Vector slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself man." He said as he grabbed Mighty." We've just gotta stall him is all."

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Mighty. At that time Julie-Su and Knuckles were walking up the pyramid steps.

"Don't come up!" shouted Vector's voice." We are making love."

"Real subtle Vector." Whispered Mighty's voice. Knuckles and Julie-Su looked to each other in confusion. But instead of leaving they ventured up the steps, Mighty and Vector began to see their heads bob up the top of the steps until they stood before them.

Then Mighty and Vector stood close to each other guarding where the emerald should be. Knuckles and Julie-Su looked at them confused.

"Hello boys." Said Julie-Su." How was your evenin-"

"FINE!" shouted Mighty." Everything is fine, noting wrong here!"

"Are you two alright?" asked Knuckles as he ventured forward." You both seem a little-"

"Wrong?" shouted Vector as he closed the gap between Mighty and himself." Nothing's wrong, why would you think something is wrong?"

"Right." Replied Knuckles." Anyway thanks for guarding the emerald for me while I was gone." Then he began to walk towards them. But when he did Vector and Mighty blocked his way." What are you two doing?"

"So um." Said Vector as he and Mighty looked to each other worriedly." How was your evening?"

"Fine." Replied Knuckles." But if you don't mind I'd like to check on the emerald."

"Check?" said Mighty." Check, why would you check there is no need to check when nothing is wrong." Then he and Vector began to push Knuckles off.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" asked Julie-Su." You two are acting very strange."

"She's right." Said Knuckles as he turned back and faced them." What's going on here?"

"Going on here." Stuttered Vector." N-nothing, nothing's g-going on here." Knuckles looked past the two to see where the Master Emerald was. Then he reached forward and shoved them aside to get a better look.

"WHAT THE!" he screamed when he noticed no emerald was there. Then he looked back at Mighty and Vector who cowered away from him." WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

Meanwhile back with the Sly Cooper gang.

"Sly." Said Bentley turning his attention back to the matter at hand." This is bad, what if these guys come looking for us?"

"Relax." Said Sly." I doubt any of this will come back to haunt us."

"REVENGE!" shouted Knuckles as he raised his arms to the sky.


	2. Knuckles Decision

"What happened here?" asked Knuckles as he turned from where the Master Emerald should be to its two wood-be protectors. By now the sun was beginning to rise and light shined down on the island.

"Now Knuckles." Said Mighty as he cringed behind Vector." Promise you won't get mad."

"Mad?" said Knuckles threw gritted teeth." I'm not mad." He said as his body loosened. Vector and Mighty stood a little easier." I'M FURIOUS!" Knuckles screamed as he jerked up causing Mighty and Vector to jump." And I will have my REVENGE!" he shouted.

Just then Julie-Su stepped in front of Knuckles and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes and his angered melted away if only for a short while. Then Julie-Su turned to Vector and Mighty.

"Now." She said in a very calm reassuring voice. Once again Mighty and Vector loosened down." WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" she suddenly yelled frightening the two more than Knuckles had.

"Someone came last night and stole it." Told Vector.

"Stole it." Said Julie-Su." Who could have stolen it?"

"Who else." Said Knuckles stepping up." Rouge had always been trying to take it, it must have been her."

"Are you sure?" asked Mighty." I'm not too sure-"

"I'm damn sure!" Knuckles barked in his direction.

"Well what's going on here." Said a calm voice that attracted all their attentions. Everyone looked over to see Espio walked towards them." I heard raised voices." He said as he came closer." I heard something about a thief and the Master Emerald being stolen." He finished.

"You'd be correct." Said Julie-Su." And it's all thanks to your two friends over there." She said pointing to Mighty and Vector.

Just then Knuckles stormed past them.

"And where are you off to?" asked Espio.

"Where do you think." Replied Knuckles in a gruff tone." To get my emerald back."

"Knuckles wait." Said Julie-Su as she jumped in front of him." Let me go with you it might be dangerous."

"Oh I won't be going alone." Said Knuckles as he looked back at Vector and Mighty." You two." He said pointing to them." Will be coming with me." The two did not argue, they'd lost Knuckles the emerald so it made sense that they'd get it back for him.

"Knuckles." Said Julie-Su grabbing his attention once again." I want to come with you, you know with that bat things always get complicated." At this time Mighty noticed something strange on the ground so he bent down and picked it up.

"No." said Knuckles dismissing Julie-Su. Then he walked past her and Mighty and Vector followed.

"Knuckles." Said Espio turning to the red echidna with the object in his hands." I think you should-"

"Not now Espio." Said Knuckles with a wave of his hand dismissing him as well." We've got important things to do." Then Knuckles, Vector, and Mighty took off.

Julie-Su stood behind with an aggravated look on her face." He just left me to go meet with another woman." She said to herself." Must resist urge to kill!"

As she thought that to herself Espio overlooked the object in his hands. It was in the shape of a raccoon and it was covered blue.

But at that time the trio took off, Knuckles took off into the skies while Mighty and Vector tried to keep up with him on the ground.

They passed over the island, and the large bridge that connected it to the outside world.

As Knuckles flew he looked down and saw a car pull up just in front of the bridge. He watched it and saw a female Fox step out and stand next to the car. In his rage he thought nothing of it at the time, and then flew over the woman.

The woman herself looked across the bridge, then her attention was brought to the sky where she thought she saw someone flying. She was unaware it was Knuckles and dismissed the thought from her mind as he flew over her. Then she looked forward and saw Mighty followed by Vector running across the bridge.

"Excuse me gentlemen." She said addressing them as they ran towards her. She walked up and stood in front of the exit of the bridge." My name is Carmelita Fox and I'm-" But then Mighty quickly ran past her pushing her aside with Vector right behind him.

"Sorry tits." Said Mighty as he pushed her aside causing her to fall to the ground." We're in a rush." The two fear Knuckles' anger more than anything at the moment, so they shoved Carmelita aside and continued to move on their way.

Carmelita watched them run off and into the distance from her spot on the ground. She blew air from her mouth at the strands of hair falling down before her eyes. Then she stood up and dusted herself off and then turned to the long, rickety bridge that lead to the island.

"Great." She groaned. She was hoping to get to talk to the two who just ran by if it meant not traveling across this bridge but now she had no choice. She took a small step forward and rested her front foot on one of the wooden planks of the bridge.

It seemed sturdy enough but it made a long creaking sound when she stepped on it. So then very cautiously she grabbed the rope with both hands and then put her other foot on the next plank, it making the same creaking sound. Then slowly small step after small step she made her way across the bridge. She started to build up a slow amount of confidence as she walked farther and farther onto the bridge, but at the first look down she immediately became frightened at the long fall.

Meanwhile Knuckles, Vector and Mighty made it to their destination. As they stood before Rouge's home.

"How should we handle this?" asked Vector.

"We could just go bust down the door." Suggested Mighty.

"Perhaps we should be a little more sublet about all this." Said Vector." I mean we don't know-" The two didn't even notice that Knuckles had slipped off and stood before Rouge's front door. Then he reared back his arm and swung it full force into the door knocking it off of its hinges and sending it flying into the house.

Then Knuckles ran into the house and stood in the doorway." ROUGE!" he yelled. Just then his attention was drawn to the bat in question as she stood nearby.

"Well don't bother knocking." She said." After all we're all friends."

"The Master Emerald. "said Knuckles as Vector and Mighty came to his side." Where is it?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know." Said Rouge." Your it's guardian, shouldn't you know where it is."

"Don't toy with me!" yelled Knuckles as he stood before her. "I want the Master Emerald give it to me!" He made extra emphasis by making a fist and putting it before her face, but Rouge just sat back casually and let him rant on.

"Like I said." Rouge answered as she lightly swatted his hand away from her face." I don't have it."

"Why you." Grunted Knuckles. He made a move to lunge at her by Vector and Mighty grabbed him. Rouge chuckled as he struggled against the two.

"You look cute when your angry." She said as she reached out and pinched his cheek. Knuckles struggled to try and get free and most likely attack but it was no use.

"Knuckles." Said Vector to him." I don't think this is gonna work. Besides she said she doesn't have it."

"No." said Knuckles." She's the only one who could have taken it."

"If I had taken your emerald." Said Rouge." I wouldn't play these hide and seek games, you would have known straight off if it was me." Knuckles continued to struggle against them until Rouge's words finally hit him, then he loosened up causing Mighty and Vector to let him go.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he turned and began to walk off.

"Don't run off so soon Knuckles." Said Rouge." I'd be more than happy to share my home with you." Knuckles grumbled something under his breath and then continued off. Then he, Mighty and Vector headed home.

Meanwhile back at Angel Island. Espio sat twirling the item he found on the ground between his fingers with a dull look on his face as Julie-Su paced back and forth complaining to him about the situation.

"And I can't believe he'd leave without me." She said as she flailed her arms around. Espio rolled his eyes as she continued to talk.

At that time Carmelita just finished were long and perilous journey across the bridge. She stood back on solid ground and took deep breaths to regain herself. Then she heard a voice in the distance and she perked her ears up to listen. Then she stood up after collecting herself and headed off in the direction of the voice.

Carmelita pushed her way through the bushes and eventually came upon Julie-Su and Espio.

"Excuse me." She said causing the two to look over at her. Then Carmelita walked through the bushes and towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Espio as he rose up from his spot.

"My name is Carmelita Fox." She told as she stood before the two." I'm a police officer and I've come here for an investigation." Julie-Su and Espio looked to each other with raised brows." Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." Replied Julie-Su.

"Tell me." Said Carmelita." Have either of you seen or heard anything strange recently?"

"Strange." Said Espio as he moved the item in his hands behind his back." Strange meaning what?"

"Anyone strange come out into town?" asked Carmelita.

"You're the only stranger we've seen is you." Commented Julie-Su. Carmelita shrugged that off with a polite but snobbish smile." Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"Yes." Said Carmelita." A world class thief." Espio thought over the item he found on the ground, perhaps it belonged to the thief.

"Really." Said Julie-Su. She then began to think of how the Master Emerald was stolen, and it got her thinking that perhaps the emerald was stolen by this thief." And where does this thief come from prey tell."

"That's official police business." Carmelita replied causing Julie-Su to grimace at her. Just then their attention was called to something else as they heard noises approaching them. Looking over they saw Knuckles, Vector, and Mighty coming their way.

"So." Said Espio addressing them." What's the word?"

"She didn't have it." Told Knuckles as he approached a gruffness in his voice. Then he walked up and saw Carmelita there." Who is this?" he said.

"Inspector Carmelita Fox." She said to him, as her gaze glazed over him." And I was just asking your friends here if they'd seen anything strange recently or knew of any robberies."

"Robberies." Said Knuckles as he shot up. Then he looked back at Vector and Mighty." We had one here just recently."

"Oh really." Said Carmelita turning to him." Your friends failed to mention that."

"Yes." Said Knuckles." They are quite forgetful sometimes."

"So." Said Carmelita as she stood before him." Would you care to tell me what you know?"

"My Master Emerald was stolen." Told Knuckles. "Just last night by some unknown thief."

"I see." Said Carmelita as she tapped her finger on her chin." What did this thief look like?"

"We didn't get a really good look at him." Told Vector." All we know is that he was quick and nimble."

"And." Added Mighty." He managed to escape by parachuting off the island." Carmelita's eyes suddenly shot open. Knuckles observed this and raised his brow.

"I see." Said Carmelita. Then she fell silent for a few moments." Well I thank you for your time, you've been most helpful. Good day." She said as she turned away.

"Do you know where your thief is?" asked Knuckles, his eyes watching her as she walked off. Carmelita stopped and turned her head to face him slightly.

"Perhaps." She said." But you shouldn't trouble yourself with it, its police business."

"Something very important to me was stolen." Said Knuckles as he walked up next to her." And I will see it returned to me."

"Like I said." Said Carmelita as she began to walk past him." It's police business, you wait around and sooner or later your item will be returned to you." But then Knuckles reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"I cannot wait!" he said with authority in his voice." If you know the whereabouts of this thief I would have you tell us."

"I." she said as she freed her hand from his grasp." Don't have to tell you anything." Then she turned and walked off, when she did her tail came by and ran across Knuckles' face only angering him further. Then he watched as Carmelita started to head over the bridge again, then his Choatix came to his side.

"What a bitch." Commented Julie-Su.

"So Knuckles." Said Vector." What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Sighed Knuckles." There's no leads, I've no idea what to do."

"But." Said Espio's voice." We do have this." Then he leaned over and showed Knuckles the image of the raccoon he had.

"Where did you get this?" asked Knuckles as he took it from Espio.

"I found it at the scene of the crime." Told Espio.

"It's the image of a raccoon." Said Mighty. "But what's it got to do with anything?"

"Perhaps the thief dropped it the other night." Said Espio.

"Yes." Said Knuckles as he looked up and saw Carmelita get into her car and drive off." And I'll bet she knows where he is." Knuckles took a step forward but was stopped by Julie-Su.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"After the police woman." Told Knuckles."

"What are you planning?" asked Vector.

"I'm going to follow her." Said Knuckles." And once she finds this thief I find the Master Emerald and I will make him pay."

"Sounds great." Said Vector." When do we go?"

"None of you are coming." Said Knuckles." I must travel this journey alone."

"It might get dangerous." Said Julie-Su." Let me come along at least."

"No." said Knuckles as he put his hands on her shoulders." Wait here. It was by my failure as a guardian that the emerald was lost, and I cannot fail again." Then he looked around at them." I will return." He said. Then he turned and glided off.


	3. Revenge

So Knuckles took off and followed after Carmelita. Seeing as how he was in the sky, she hardly noticed him. He kept after her stopping when she stopped, which was rarely only when she had to stop for gas.

But he kept following and Carmelita eventually drove to a large city, Paris. But when they entered the city Knuckles soon lost track of Carmelita. Amongst all the people, lights, and many different cars he soon lost her.

When that happened Knuckles took to the ground, much to the surprise of the surrounding citizens as he dived down from the sky to walk amongst them on the ground.

As he walked Knuckles pulled out the picture of the raccoon that Espio had recovered from the scene of the crime. It was his only clue to the thief, and if it could lead Knuckles anywhere to the thief in this city he'd have to try.

Meanwhile Carmelita returned to the Police Station. She pulled her car into the parking lot. Then she exited her car and entered the station. Her presence went unnoticed as the cops all around her were doing their own work.

Then Carmelita headed to the back of the building where she found her office, symbolized by her name written across the door.

She walked in and with an exaggerated sigh she rested her coat and gun on the desk, and then sat down in the chair behind it.

Then she reached into her desk and pulled out a large file labeled 'Sly Cooper'. Then she began flipping through the pages each with detailed accounts named _'North America'_, _'Australia'_, '_China_', and the last page was titled '_At large'_. Then under the last section she wrote '_discontinued'. _Then with an angered sigh she threw the pen down and began to massage her head.

Just then her attention was called to her cell phone which was going off in her pocket. Carmelita pulled it out and held it to her ear.

"Hello." She said in a slightly saddened tone.

"Oh." Replied a smooth voice on the other end." You sound of ugly when you sad." It was Sly. When Carmelita realized this she suddenly shot up.

"Cooper." She said." How did you get this number?" she said angrily.

"And you sound of beautiful when you're mad." Came Sly's reply.

"Where are you?" commanded Carmelita.

"If you'd like to meet me." Said Sly." How about the Eiffel tower ten minutes."

"I'll be there." Said Carmelita.

"Great it's a date." Said Sly." But make sure you come alone."

"I'd have it to other way." Said Carmelita then she hung up her phone. Then with a look of determination she looked down at her jacket and gun which lay on her desk. So then she picked both them up and returned to her car, then she drove out of the Police Station and to the Eiffel tower.

She was there in a matter of minutes. She moved in to investigate on foot and found that nobody was close by. She walked and stood under the tower.

"Good." Said a smooth voice." You came." Carmelita turned around and pointed her gun at the origin of the voice. Then Sly Cooper stepped out of the darkness and towards her causing her to aim down her sights at him.

"Is there any need for that?" asked Sly." After all I brought you here to give you a present."

"A present?" asked Carmelita with a raised brow.

"Yes." Said Sly as he ventured another step closer to her." A present for you." He took another." One that I picked up in my most recent travels." He took another step.

"So you stole it?" asked Carmelita still aiming at him.

"Of course." Said Sly with a smile. By now he was right in front of her and pushed her pistol aside and now stood before her. With a charismatic smile he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining green emerald shard. And Carmelita was truly stunned by it. Sly held it before her eyes wide open at it." I knew you'd love it." He said. Carmelita reached out and took it from him.

"It is beautiful." She said as she held it in her hands.

"Just like you." Said Sly as he ran his hand threw her hair. Carmelita looked up at him. Then he leaned down towards her, she was enticed to reply in her own but then something overtook her sense of reasoning. Then Sly suddenly felt something pressed against his belly and when he looked down he saw Carmelita's gun there." Naughty, Naughty." He said smoothly.

"I'm sorry Cooper." She said." But this is the way it has to be."

"I wouldn't be fun any other way." Said Sly with a smile. Then suddenly he swooped down from around her aim, then he ran past her. Carmelita turned as he ran off to see the Cooper van drive up. The doors slide open and Sly jumped in. Before they drove off Sly turned to Carmelita and winked angering her further.

So then Carmelita turned and ran back to her own car. Once she entered she turned on her sirens and gave chase. But little did the two know that the whole time they were being watched.

At that moment Murray was drove the van across the streets with Carmelita right on their trail.

"So how did it go Sly?" asked Bentley.

"The usual." Said Sly as he reclined in his chair." We said a few words and now she's chasing us."

"Did you give her the diamond?" asked Bentley.

"Of course." Said Sly.

They didn't notice at first but the faint sound outside and it sounded like "REEEE."

"So how long do you think it'll take to lose her?" asked Bentley.

"Ask Murray." Said Sly.

"EEEE." Continued the yelling outside, but they still didn't hear it.

"It won't be long." Answered Murray.

"Sly I'm not too sure about all this." Said Bentley.

"Calm yourself Bentley, we." But then he stopped and shot up as he heard the screaming." Wait what's that noise?"

"VENGE!" finished the yelling as Knuckles jumped out and rammed the side of the van.

Knuckles ran up and caused a huge dent in the side which caused the Cooper gang to jump at what a large dent it was.

"MY VAN!" exclaimed Murray.

"What could have done that?" asked Sly as he and his friends looked at the large dent. Just then the three looked forward on the dashboard to see a red echidna there looking them down, and it caused them all to jump and scream.

Just then Knuckles raised up his fist and punched his way through the van, then he fell in but quickly jumped back to his feet.

Bentley quickly rolled out of his way at Sly jumped at him.

"Can I help you?" asked Sly as he stood before Knuckles.

"Yes." Said Knuckles in an angered tone." You can give me back my emerald." Then Knuckles jumped at Sly and punched him in the face, sending Sly to the ground. Sly felt like he was seeing star, that wasn't a hard punch by Knuckles' standard but to the frailer Sly Cooper it was a head-splitter. Then Knuckles reached down and grabbed Sly by his collar and then threw him into the wall.

"Sly are you alright?" asked Murray as he looked back at the fight. His attention distracted the van began to swerve all over the road.

"Never better." Groaned Sly. Just then Knuckles reached down and punched him again.

"MURRAY." Said Bentely." Keep your eyes on the road." Murray turned and adjusted himself. At this time Carmelita drove up behind the Cooper gang's van.

"I have you now." She said.

At that time Sly struggled against Knuckles but was a losing effort as Knuckles overpowered him and wrapped his hands around Sly's neck.

"Actually." Groaned Sly under Knuckles' grip." A little help wouldn't hurt."

"Murray do it." Ordered Bentlty. Then Murray reached over and pressed a large red button. When he did the back doors opened up and a gust of wind came into the van. But Knuckles stood and fought against it. Driving behind them Carmelita got a look at the sight.

Sly was laid out on the ground in a daze. Just then Bentley moved forward in his wheelchair towards Knuckles.

"What are you going to do?" asked Knuckles." Roll over me?" Just then Bentley pressed a button on his armrest. Then suddenly two large rods gleaming with electricity shot out at him. They hit Knuckles in the chest and he was sent flying out of the van.

He flew out of the van and back towards Carmelita's car. She screamed as he flew back but then all too soon he crashed onto her windshield. The air bag flew up and hit her in the face. Carmelita fought against it and jumped out of her car.

Looking around she saw the Cooper van driving off into the distance.

Then she turned to the one laid out over her windshield. She walked over and stood before him, looking him over. He didn't appear to be moving, or alive at all for that matter.

But then Knuckles shot up, a bad move on his part as Carmelita pulled out her stun gun and shot him thus sending him back to sleep.

Knuckles awoke several hours later with a splitting headache. He looked around and saw a white room, and a wooden table before him. He moved to touch his head but found his hands handcuffed to the legs of the table.

Looking in on him was Carmelita. She watched him the whole time thinking over the situation. She could have sworn she'd seen the little red echidna before. But then her interest was furthered as Knuckles began to wake up. Knuckles picked himself up but found that he was handcuffed to a table.

"Oh this is cute." Said Knuckles. Then with great strength he flung the table up flipping it over, much to Carmelita's surprise. Then Knuckles stood with only the legs of the table handcuffed to his hands. Then he reached over and broke them off.

But then when he turned around he came face to face with Carmelita and her shock pistol again. She held it up to his neck and shocked him, sending him into a sleep once more.

Knuckles awoke later. This time when he looked he saw Carmelita sitting across from him. Then looking down he noticed he was handcuffed to another table, only this one was made of metal. Knuckles began to struggle against it.

"I wouldn't bother." Said Carmelita." This table is made of steel, you can't break it." Knuckles stopped struggling and looked up at her.

"Very well you have me." He said." Now what?"

"Who are you?" asked Carmelita as she rubbed her hand on her chin." You look familiar."

"You came by my island earlier." Told Knuckles." Looking for your thief."

"That's right." Said Carmelita." But the real question is how did you get here?"

"I came here to get back what is mine." Told Knuckles." As for how I got here well I followed you."

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Carmelita as she jumped up. Just then her phone began to ring. She immediately turned her attention from Knuckles to her phone as she picked it up and answered it."Hello." she said into it.

"Quite the firecracker that guy was." Said Sly's voice on the other end.

"Sly!" said Carmelita as she stood up. Knuckles looked up at her.

"Yea." He replied to her." He had a mean right hook, too bad he had to come along when he did he ruined our little chase."

"And ended up on my car." Groaned Carmelita.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Said Sly." Why don't you let me buy you a new one?" It was then at this time that Knuckles noticed something in Carmelita's pocket, something green and shiny.

"More like steal me a new one." Replied Carmelita. Just then Knuckles reached into her pocket, much to her initial surprise and pulled the object out. Carmelita gave out a slight shriek when she felt his big hand reach into her pocket and yank the object out. When she turned to him she saw him holding the emerald Sly had given her in his hand." Give that to me!" said Carmelita as she reached to grab it out of Knuckles' hand. But then he moved away from her.

"This is mine." He said. Carmelita grimaced down at him.

"Hello Carmelita." Said Sly on the other end of the phone.

"Yes Sly I'm still here." She said.

"Good I thought you'd hung up on me." Said Sly. While he spoke Carmelita only grimaced at Knuckles who gave her his own look. Knuckles waving the emerald in his hand at her and she would try to take it back from him." So." Continued Sly getting Carmelita's attention once again." What do you say we meet up again sometime?"

"Sure." Said Carmelita as she looked over at Knuckles." Where?"

"How about the restaurant located my the river. I hear the food is exquisite at it has ballroom dancing. Only this time no weapons."

"And I assume no psychotic red midget." Said Carmelita. Knuckles looked up and shot her a death glare to which Carmelita smiled.

"No." said Sly." Bring him, Murray wants to talk to him about the damage done to his van."

"Oh perfect." Groaned Carmelita as she rolled her eyes at Knuckles.

"Good be sure to wear something appropriate, both of you come or there's no deal." Said Sly." I'll see you then." Then the line went dead on his end. Then Carmelita turned her attention to Knuckles.

"Well echidna." She said to him as she rested her arms on the table." It looks like you're in a bit of luck."

"Is that so?" asked Knuckles.

"Yep." Said Carmelita." I get to hunt down Cooper and you get to talk to the person whose van you destroyed."

"I've no interest in any of that." Said Knuckles."If it does not lead me to the master emerald I do not care." This could be Carmelita's only chance to get at Cooper and she would need this echidna's help to do so.

"Wait." Said Carmelita." If I don't go then Cooper won't show up."

"That doesn't concern me in the slightest." Said Knuckles as he tapped his finger against the table. Carmelita gritted her teeth, she would have to work with this echidna somehow.

"But if you come you'll get able to get revenge." Said Carmelita. Knuckles looked up at her with some interest." Plus you could get this emerald of your back."

"Is that the deal then?" asked Knuckles." I go with you, I get my emerald back."

"Sure why not." Said Carmelita.

"Fine then." Said Knuckles. Then with great ease he stood up and knocked over the table, once again freeing himself. Carmelita once again stood there in shock." Shall we go?" asked Knuckles as he rubbed his wrists.

"Wait." Said Carmelita as she stretched out her hand." I still don't know your name."

"I'm called Knuckles." He told.


	4. Boilerroom brawl

A short time later Knuckles found himself waiting in the living room of Carmelita's house. He leaned on the side of her car strumming his fingers along his arms.

Then he began to wonder how he ended up in this mess. He'd originally planned on going this alone but here he found himself teamed up with this as Vector would put it 'Bimbo' of a police woman. But if she could lead him to the pieces of the Master Emerald Knuckles didn't really have a choice.

And Carmelita didn't fell to good about this partnership either. But Sly had demanded Knuckles be there or else he wouldn't show and Carmelita wasn't going to miss a chance to catch Cooper.

"Ok." Said Carmelita's voice. "I'm ready to go." Knuckles looked over and saw her standing at the top of the stairs in a black dress. And when he did he couldn't helped but redden at the sight, luckily his fur was red. Then she prepared to walk down the steps but would have trouble since she was wearing heels. Knuckles sighed and then walked towards her extending out his hand to her." Thank you." She said as she took it and he guided her down the steps. Then she looked down to him." Are you alright?" she asked as she noticed he was looking her over.

"N-No." he replied looking away." It's nothing." She chuckled slightly at him." Let's be off." Then he turned and walked to eth front door.

"Do you want something?" she asked.

"Come again?" asked Knuckles as he turned back to her.

"It's a little cold." Said Carmelita." Do you want something to wear a jacket or a hat maybe?"

"No." said Knuckles." I'll be fine."

"No I insist." She replied. "Wait here." Then she turned and walked off. Knuckles waited several more seconds with his arms crossed until she returned with a brown Indiana jones like hat in her hands." Here." She said as she handed it to him. Knuckles was reluctant to take it at first but then by looking up at the reassuring look on her face he felt more obliged to. Then he put it on his head." See it's a perfect fit." Said Carmelita." You look very dashing." Knuckles went red in the face and grumbled something to himself but then replied

"Thanks." He replied.

"You're welcome." She replied." Now let's go." The two stepped outside Knuckles leading and Carmelita following. Then Knuckles jumped forward and was about to head into the air."Are you planning on flying there?" asked Carmelita stopping him.

"I can't fly." Replied Knuckles." I can only glide on currents of wind." Carmelita gave him a scolding look." But yes." He replied." I planned on it."

"Nonsense." Said Carmelita." We'll go together in my car."

"I don't much like that idea." Said Knuckles looking at her.

"Why?" asked Carmelita as she looked around for her keys." You're not afraid of me are you?"

"No." replied Knuckles." It's just I prefer to do my own thing."

"This is a partnership isn't it?" Said Carmelita." Shouldn't we agree on what we're going to do?"

"Yea." Said Knuckles." Why don't I just take you and fly us both over there."

"That'll never happen." Said Carmelita.

"Why's that?"

"I hate heights." Replied Carmelita.

"You can't be serious."

"If we were meant to fly we'd grow wings."

"Yes but-"

"No buts." Interrupted Carmelita. " We're driving there." Then she turned and walked over to her car." What are you waiting for?" she asked Knuckles when she turned around.

"Yes." He grumbled." I'm on my way."

Then he walked up and entered her car." Seatbelt" was the first thing she said to him when he got in. Knuckles grumbled and put his seatbelt on.

"YES MOM." He replied when he did so. Then once he was buckled in they drove off.

The car ride was quiet for the most part, the two sat in an uncomfortable silence. Knuckles kept his view outside the windows not looking over at Carmelita. Occasionally she would glance over and notice the scowl on his face.

"What's with the scowl?" she asked him. Knuckles looked over at her." You're so mad your turning red."

"I'm always like this." Replied Knuckles.

"Always, you mean 24/7?"

"Yep."

"There's no reason to be like." Said Carmelita as she turned the wheel making a right." How do you ever expect to meet a girl when you act like that?"

"Well that's none of your business is it?" replied Knuckles with a snort.

"So." Said Carmelita grabbing his attention again." What is it that you do?"

"I'm a guardian." Replied Knuckles.

"Yes I understand that." Said Carmelita." But what exactly do you guard this emerald you keep talking about?"

"Bingo." Said Knuckles as he pointed to her with the hat still over his eyes.

"I never knew a guy could love a diamond so much."

"This is no ordinary diamond. "told Knuckles." The Master Emerald is used to negate the power of the seven chaos emerald so they cannot be used for evil."

"Chaos emeralds, what?" asked Carmelita.

"Just think of my emerald as the ultimate power, as a Guardian I'm to guard the emerald and make sure it's used for good." Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece he took from her before." Once I find all the pieces I can restore it, and fulfill my duties as a guardian."

Carmelita was truly baffled by this. Chaos emeralds, Master emeralds, power, the only part she really understood was the guardian part." You know." She said." I'm much like a guardian myself. As a police officer I'm sworn to uphold the law and protect the people."

"Then why didn't you arrest the raccoon when you had the chance?" asked Knuckles. Carmelita went silent for several moments.

"I was waiting for the right opportunity." She said.

"You love him don't you?" Said Knuckles casually as he leaned back.

"WHAT!" asked Carmelita as she turned to him nearly driving the car off the road, but then she regained herself." What are you talking about?"

"Just pointing out an observation." Said Knuckles." You two seemed very close."

"How'd you know what happened?" asked Carmelita." Where you spying on me?"

"I found the van with this picture on it." Said Knuckles as he pulled out the image of the raccoon that Espio had found." So I followed it and when I saw my moment I attacked."

"Just keep the temper low this time." Said Carmelita." I don't want any distractions when I grab Cooper."

"What's it like between you two?" asked Knuckles." This doesn't seem like a typical cops and robber's story." Carmelita fell silent and didn't look at him.

"Ah so you do love him." Said Knuckles as he crossed his legs.

"It doesn't matter." She said." He could never change, we could never truly love."

"No." said Knuckles speaking up." At least he's shown to you that you can love." Carmelita turned to him wide-eyed which put Knuckles off at first.

"What am I doing again?" asked Knuckles trying to break out of the uncomfortable feeling he had.

"Cooper's friend is a little pissed off you destroyed his van."

"Oh." Said Knuckles." Should I worry about anything?"

"He's very big." Told Carmelita.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I can fight no problem I'll just leave the dancing up to you."

"Why's that?" asked Carmelita looking over to him.

"I can't dance." Told Knuckles. Carmelita's jaw dropped.

"How's is that?" she asked." That's terrible."

"I've done fine without it."

"Maybe you'll let me teach you." Said Carmelita. Knuckles rolled his eyes and looked out the window." We're here." Was the next thing Carmelita said. They arrived at the restaurant which was located by a long river.

The two exited the car and went inside. They place was very luxurious with a high ceiling with golden chandeliers and a large floor open for dancing.

On the opposite side of the room was a disguised Sly and Murray.

"Are they here Sly?" asked Murray.

"Yea." Replied Sly." They just walked in the door."

"Where?" asked Murray as he jumped up.

"Get down." Said Sly as he pushed Murray down." Over there." He whispered." By the doors." Then he pointed it out to Murray. Looking over the two could see a well-dressed Carmelita with a rag tag looking Knuckles next to her.

"Alright." Said Murray as he pounded his fist together." Let's do this." Then the two separated.

"Alright." Said Knuckles as he looked around." But where's the thief."

"Ah." Said a voice attracting his and Carmelita's attention. Coming over to them was a well-dressed Raccoon." Madam Carmelita so glad you could make it." He said as he came up and kissed her hand. Then he looked down and saw Knuckles standing there." And you have brought your little friend."

"Where's my emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"Not tonight pal." Replied Sly." You've got another appointment tonight, in the boiler room."

"Why you." Said Knuckles as he jerked forward but was stopped by Carmelita.

"Knuckles just do as he says." She said. Knuckles bit his lip but then turned and walked off. Then in the aftermath of his leaving Carmelita turned back to Sly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked taking her hand. Then he led her onto the dance floor.

At that time Knuckles made his way into the boiler room. He grunted under his breath as he opened up the door and walked in. And when he did he noticed no one was around.

"No what the hell." He grunted. Then he moved to turn around but when he did he found that Murray was right behind him. Knuckles was about to say something but then Murray reached down and put his hands around Knuckles' neck. Then he pushed forward and rammed him into the wall. Knuckles struggled against him but could not free himself. Then Murray reared on fist back and then swung forward. But then Knuckles moved his head dodging the attack.

Then Knuckles reached forward and punched Murray in the face, then a second time. Then Murray let go of Knuckles and stumbled back. Once Knuckles was back on the ground he ran up and charged Murray.

Knuckles reached up and punched Murray in the face, then a second time. But then Murray reached down and punched Knuckles on the back of the head. Then Murray reached down and grabbed Knuckles. Then he twirled him around and then tossed him. Knuckles flew several feet and knocked over a table. When going over the table Knuckles smashed his face on the ground.

Knuckles stumbled to his feet an ach in his body and blood dripping from his lips.

"C'MON!" he shouted to Murray. Then the two engaged each other again.

Meanwhile Carmelita and Sly began to dance.

"I'm happy you came." Said Sly as they did." I was almost certain you wouldn't make it."

'I had to get ready." Told Carmelita." Plus I had to convince Knuckles to come along."

"Knuckles?" asked Sly.

"The red echidna I came with."

"Ah." Said Sly when he realized." Is he always angry?"

"It seems so." Replied Carmelita.

"Don't worry." Said Sly." Murray is taking care of him."

"What do you mean?" asked Carmelita.

"Let's not worry about that." Said Sly." Let's worry about the real reason why we're here."

At that moment Murray grabbed Knuckles and slammed his shoulder into a pillar. Knuckles hit the ground holding his shoulder. Then Murray picked him up and then punched him again. Then Knuckles stumbled back into a pile of boxes, Murray then walked over.

But then Knuckles jumped to his feet holding a broom. Then Knuckles swung it and hit Murray in the face, then a second time only this time it snapped. Then Murray went after Knuckles again. But when he threw a punch Knuckles ducked causing Murray to punch into the wall. Then Knuckles jumped up and punched him in the face, then a second time. But then Murray grabbed his hands and then tossed Knuckles away. Knuckles flew and hit the wall. Then Murray walked over and grabbed Knuckles then he picked him up and slammed him threw a table.

"What do you mean?" asked Carmelita." The real reason why we're here."

"Come with me." Said Sly. Then he led Carmelita off the dance floor and outside onto the balcony. Then he turned and spoke to her.

"I love you Carmelita you must know that." He said as he held her hands tightly.

"Yes Cooper." She replied." I know."

"And you love me don't you." He asked.

"Yes." She said as she rested her head against his neck.

"Then come away with me." He said. She was shocked by this statement and it took her several moments until she realized what he had said." What do you say?"

"I wish it could be like that Sly." She said." But we're too different people on opposite sides of the law."

"In another city." Said Sly." We could start a new life."

At that moment Knuckles squirmed around as he lay on a broken table. Then Murray picked him and punched him in the face once more sending him stumbling back into a boiler.

Knuckles now bleeding from his lip spit out blood and then looked up at Murray. The hippo walked over and stood over him. Then when Murray reached down to grab Knuckles. But then Knuckles reached up and grabbed Murray's head. Then he turned and slammed his head into the boiler behind him and then a second time.

Then Murray collapsed to the floor and Knuckles rose to his feet and began to stumble off. But then Murray rose up from behind and grabbed Knuckles. Then he ran over and slammed him into the wall.

Knuckles struggled against him as Murray wrapped his hands around Knuckles neck.

Meanwhile with Sly and Carmelita.

"It would be sweet for a while." Said Carmelita." But in reality our natural instincts would set in and you would start to steal again."

"Something's different about you." Said Sly.

"Nothing's different about me." Said Carmelita.

"Yes, yes there is." Said Sly." Do you have the emerald I gave to you?" Carmelita bit her lip in reply. "Well?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"You lost it?" asked Sly. Carmelita did no reply and continued to bite her lip." No." he said after reading her face." He took it didn't he?" asked Sly." That echidna, this Knuckles."

"No." said Carmelita as she jumped before him." I lost it." Sly looked down at her and read her face, it was full of desperation, fear, and something else.

"I would say." Said Sly." That is not all he took." Then Sly walked away.

At that moment Murray continued to strangle Knuckles. Knuckles kicked against the ground but couldn't escape. But then Knuckles saw something nearby, it was a glass plate. So Knuckles reached out for it as Murray continued to hold him down.

But then Knuckles reached out and grabbed the plate then he swung it up and hit Murray in the head with it. When he did he caused the hippo to fall to the ground. Knuckles quickly rolled out of the way before Murray could fall on him.

Then Knuckles rose to his feet, it was at this time that he noticed his right hand was bleeding most likely from being cut with glass. So he held the bleeding hand up and stumbled towards the door.

On his way to the door he stumbled around, falling over a few times leaving his bloody handprint on the wall. But then he managed to push open the door and once he did he sat outside the door.

Then he stood there panting trying to catch his breath. But then he began to hear something, the sound of footsteps as they grew closer and closer. Knuckles looked up to see the person's legs getting closer and closer to him until they stood before him. Then Knuckles looked up and saw the thief or as Carmelita called him 'Cooper; standing there.

Sly bent over and looked at Knuckles.

"So you're him are you?" he asked." You're the echidna."

"Come again?" asked Knuckles. His hearing and his vision was going in and out, Cooper being a blur most of the time and his voice very muffled.

Because his voice sounded muffled Knuckles didn't hear him when he said 'You're the one who took my love from me.' And upon not hearing Knuckles reply Sly leaned in and grabbed him.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he did so." Got nothing to say?" But immediately after that Knuckles leaned up and punched Sly in the mouth. Sly flew back and slammed against the wall hitting his head against the back of it, then he slowly began to slip out of consciousness with Knuckles as they last thing he saw.

Knuckles sat there for several more moments his hearing and sight slipping in and out.

Then turning the corner was Carmelita. She saw the two of them laid out on the floor and she quickly rushed over to them. Then she stood over the two looking down at each of them wondering what she should do.

Then she finally bent down over to Sly. But then when she rose away from him it appeared that she had handcuffed him." You're under arrest." She said. Then she looked over at Knuckles." Now for you." She said as she moved over to him.

She noticed he was bleeding from his head so she ripped her dress and addressed the wound. Then after it stopped bleeding she picked him up in her arms and carried him off.

**Special Note:**** S.R.J.S. Fangirl from Pl if you're reading this private message me**


	5. What happened after

When Knuckles' vision finally came back to him he was not in the same spot he remembered passing out. He looked up and saw a white ceiling and the fan was on blowing a cool breeze into his face. He slowly sat up, but when he moved he felt a throbbing in his head so he moved his hand up to touch it but when he did a sharp pain went through his head and he yelped.

Looking over he saw a mirror and noticed that there was a bandage across his forehead.

"What the hell." He muttered to himself. Then he stood up and wandered over to the mirror looking the himself over in it. He had many scrapes and cuts on his body.

Slowly Knuckles brought his hands up to his head to try and remove the bandage.

"Don't do that." Said a soft voice from behind him. Knuckles turned around to see Carmelita there, only without her jacket and a wet cloth in her hands.

"Carmelita." Said Knuckles as he turned to her." What, what's happened?" He asked holding his head. Carmelita walked up to him.

"Calm yourself." She said as she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed." You had a nasty gash on your head from the fight." She began to unravel his bandage and

"The fight." Said Knuckles as his eyes burst wide open." Yes I remember now the hippo and then the raccoon Cooper. Ow." He exclaimed as Carmelita applied the wet cloth to the cut.

"Sorry." She said as she pressed it down." But the bleeding has stopped, you should be good as new in a few days."

"I cannot wait." Said Knuckles as he sat up." I must be going." Then he got up and began to walk off.

"Going?" asked Carmelita." Where?"

"I must find this Cooper." Said Knuckles." And get my emerald back." But as he continued to walk he began to stumble and eventually had to rest on the wall.

"There's no need." Said Carmelita as she walked over and helped him to his feet.

"How so?" asked Knuckles as he rose up and leaned on the wall.

"You may not remember but you gave Cooper a nasty hit to the face knocking him unconscious." Told Carmelita.

"Yes." Said Knuckles." Yes I remember."

"Well while he was unconscious I took the time to arrest him." Told Carmelita." And." She said as she stopped and reached into her pocket." Retrieve your emerald." Then she pulled out the remaining pieces of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles was totally shocked, he didn't know what to say. Then Carmelita grabbed his hand and brought it over to her's, and then she placed the pieces in his hand.

"I." said Knuckles as he retracted his hand and looked down at the shining green pieces of the emerald. Looking down at them he could see his own reflection as well as Carmelita's." I don't know what to say."

"What will you do now?" asked Carmelita." Will you go home, back to your island?"

"Yes." Said Knuckles." Once I'm there I can rebuild the master emerald and continue my duty as a guardian."

"Well." Said Carmelita as she bit her lip slightly and put her hands behind her back." I'm sorry to hear that." Knuckles looked up at her. She bit her lips slightly and had a tingle in her eyes. But before he could say anything else she turned and walked out of the room.

Knuckles exhaled slightly and looked to the ground and then he looked up. Nearby on the coffee table he saw something, the brown hat that she had given him.

He reached over and put his hand on the hat, then he lifted it up and examined it.

But then he was caused to look up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching again. Then Carmelita came back into the room holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"If you're going to go." She said as she walked in." You must have a drink first."

"A drink." Said Knuckles as he turned to her." What for." Carmelita turned the bottle to herself and looked at it.

"I've been saving this for the day I caught Cooper. Since you helped me it only seems fitting that I'd share it with you." Knuckles was speechless and merely stood there baffled.

"Well I." he stuttered." I, I don't know, I mean." Carmelita smiled as he stood there and continued to stutter.

"C'mon." she said as she reached down and took Knuckles hand. Then she pulled him off onto the balcony.


	6. I know where you live

The sight was truly spectacular. The star were gleaming in the night, the moon shining brightest of all gleaming its moonlight down on them.

Carmelita walked over to the edge of the balcony, Knuckles watched as with a wiggle in her walk as she moved and leaned over the balcony. Then Knuckles walked over to her.

Carmelita began pouring the champagne into the two glasses, when Knuckles came over and stood next to her she handed one of the glasses to him.

"Cheers." He said as he held the glass.

"Here's to our partnership." She said as she stood before him.

"To our partnership." Repeated Knuckles as he leaned his glass forward and clicked it against her's. Then the two drank some of their champagne and then turned to each other.

Then Carmelita turned over and leaned over the balcony with an sigh. Knuckles turned and leaned over as well. They looked out into the lights of the city, all shining brightly against the darkness of the night.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Said Carmelita.

"If you say so." Said Knuckles.

"Knuckles." Said Carmelita as she was looking down." Knuckles turned his head over to her." What are your plans for the future?"

"I've got to go back to my island." Told Knuckles as he twirled the glass in his hand." And continue to guard the master emerald."

"No." said Carmelita." I mean your other plans for the future." Then she reached out and put her free hand over Knuckles'. He looked down at her hand and then to her face.

Then all of a sudden and without warning she leaned down and kissed him. He did not deny the kiss at first in fact he accepted it and returned it.

Then she brought her hand down around his head, dropping her glass to the ground. He brought his own hands up and was about to wrap them around her when his eyes suddenly shot open.

Then he grabbed her hands and held them away from him.

"What is it?" said Carmelita as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Knuckles as he looked away from her." But I can't. I, I-" But Carmelita brought her hands up and put a finger over his lips.

"I understand." She said. Knuckles breathed a heavy breath as she looked down at him." She's a lucky girl, to have someone like you."

Then Carmelita turned and leaned over the balcony." It makes sense." She said." First Cooper, now you. I'm doomed to be alone forever."

"No." said Knuckles as he put his hand on her shoulder." If anything at least you know now that you are capable of love. Search for that love Carmelita." Then he turned and looked out onto the city of lights." The one is out there."

Carmelita looked down at him. The two didn't realize it but their faces were bring drawn to each other's and they only were a few breaths away.

Just then the moment was interrupted by the sound of Carmelita's police radio from inside.

"Officer Fox." Said the voice on the other end.

"Duty calls." Said Carmelita. Then she walked away from Knuckles and walked over to the radio. She picked it up and said "Officer Fox here".

"Officer Fox." Said the voice on the other end. At this moment Knuckles came over and stood in the doorway." It seems while on the way to the jail Sly Cooper managed to escape."

"Is that so." Said Carmelita. Then she turned back and looked to Knuckles." 10-4." She said again into the radio." But I'm off duty now, bother me about it tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Said the voice. Then everything went silent.

"Duty calls." Said Knuckles as he stood in the doorway.

"Yea." Said Carmelita.

"Do you want me to stay and help you see this thing out?" asked Knuckles as he walked in and stood before her.

"No." said Carmelita as she shook her head." You've got something else to guard, this is my prerogative."

"Very well." Said Knuckles as he looked to the ground and then back to her." Then this is goodbye."

"That doesn't mean this is over." Said Carmelita with a smile." Remember I know where you live." Knuckles chuckled and walked past her.

"Be seeing you Carmelita." He said. Then he walked and just as he was heading out the door he noticed something, the brown hat she'd given him earlier was still resting on the table.

He reached out to grab it but then stopped himself. But then before he headed out the door he saw stopped by Carmelita's voice saying "You want it?" he turned back to her." If you want it, take it." She said. Knuckles opened his mouth to reply but she stopped him and said "Please I insist."

Knuckles smiled grabbed the hand and put it on his head. Then he waved to her before closing the door behind him.

In the aftermath of his leaving Carmelita walked back onto the balcony, knowing that tomorrow it was back to the daily grind of trying to catch Cooper. Looking up at the sky she could faintly make out Knuckles flying off.

Knuckles returned to Angel island the next morning.

Vector, Espio and Mighty were all sitting around when they saw a familiar figure flying towards them.

Knuckles flew down and landed before them and the three quickly stood up and surrounded him.

"Knuckles." Said Vector. "I thought you'd never come back."

"What happened?" asked Espio.

"Did you get the Master Emerald back." Asked Mighty. However Knuckles walked casually past them and up the pyramid steps. There was a strange look in his eyes as he walked past them.

The three took note of his odd manner and followed after him.

They followed after him and watched as he sat down and began to assemble the pieces of the master emerald over again.

Then once it had been returned to its former glory he stood up and looked at it. Seeing his reflection in it he put his hand on the emerald and rubbed it.

Then he turned over to see Vector, Mighty, and Espio watching him. Then he looked away from them.

"Knuckles?" asked Vector as he was the first to approached him." Are you alright?"

"Yea." Said Knuckles." I'm fine." Then he looked up at him as Espio and Mighty stood behind him." Where's Julie-Su?"

"She left not to long after you did." Said Espio.

"She'll be back." Said Knuckles as he climbed onto the Master Emerald and sat down.

"She was real mad." Added Mighty." Said it was over."

"She'll be back." Repeated Knuckles. Then he looked out into the distance the wind blowing around him.

Vector, Mighty, and Espio looked to each other puzzled then they all sat down around the Master Emerald.

**The End**


End file.
